Experience and Rank
Ships Experience Ship experience from sorties is given by \text{Experience } = \text{ Base } \times \text{ MVP } \times \text{ Flagship } \times \text{ Rank} *Base experience is dependent on a [[#Map_experience|map]] *MVP multiplier is 2 for MVP, 1 otherwise (always 1 for E rank, as there is no MVP) *Flagship multiplier is 1.5 for flagship, 1 otherwise *Rank multiplier is dependent on a battle rank: * Multiplier for flagship MVP is therefore 3, maximum multiplier for base experience (flagship MVP and S rank) is 3.6 For ship experience from expeditions and PvP see [[Expedition/Introduction#Ratings and rewards|introduction to expeditions]] and [[Exercises (PvP)|PvP page]]. Map experience * Base is base experience for a map * Flag is experience for flagship (not MVP, A rank) * MVP is for MVP (not flagship, A rank) * F+M(A) is for flagship MVP on A rank, F+M(S) is for flagship MVP on S rank XP Table (Ship) '''Marrying level 99 ships raises them to level 100. No experience is necessary for this level up.''' Admiral Experience and Rankings Admiral Ranks Notes: *Your monthly server rank determines your title and insignia. *High scores update twice per day (along with [[Exercises (PvP)|PvP]] reset at 03:00 and 15:00 JST) and resets every month. *You can get admiral experience (HQ XP) from sorties, drills and expeditions. *Admiral experience is shown in the profile page below the Admiral Level. Admiral levels increase with experience gained. *Admiral levels increases the maximum resource soft cap and are speculated to improve Development results. *Refer to the [[Experience and Rank#Monthly Ranking Rewards|Ranking]] section below for more detailed explanation of the mechanics. HQ Experience from Sorties * Boss Base XP and Non-boss Base XP are dependent on a map, see the table below * The majority of HQ XP comes from achieving victory at boss nodes For example, we can calculate experience gained from a 2-3 run as follows: A rank at a non-boss node followed by B rank at boss node, Non-boss Base XP = 80, Boss Base XP = 960 (from the table), Non-boss XP (A rank) = 0.8 * 80 = 64 XP, Boss XP (B rank) = 960 - 0.8 * 80 = 894 XP, Total = 64 + 894 = 960 XP. Experience from [[Exercises (PvP)]] Experience from [[Expedition]] Admiral experience gained from expeditions is not equal to the experience reward for your ships. Refer to the [[Expedition/Introduction#Ratings_and_rewards|expedition]] page for information on experience values. XP Table (HQ) Difficulty Tiers In some older Event maps and Extra Operation maps enemy appearance and rare drop rates vary based on your HQ level. Newer events (starting from winter 2015) now allow you to choose your difficulty manually, rather than using HQ level as a proxy as it used to be. However, difficulties you can choose are determined by your HQ level, also some event maps HP (as well as number of boss kills required) can be influenced by HQ level. Here are the overall details of the existing difficulty tiers: Notes: * In case the 4th tier is not implemented, then the level ranges and drop rates in parentheses are the ones being used. ** If the 4th tier is implemented, there is a high possibility that rare ships from previous events may drop in certain nodes. Monthly Ranking Rewards *You are ranked each month within your server based on your overall HQ ranking points gained during the month. These rankings are shown in the second left-hand tab in the profile page. *Your title, insignia, ranking points and rank update twice per day along with [[Exercises (PvP)|PvP]] reset at 03:00 and 15:00 JST. **Accounting for ranking points is performed at 02:00 and 14:00 JST, so, for example, any points gained after 14:00 JST will not show after 15:00 JST update, but only after 03:00 JST on next update. *Ranking points gain for current month is given by \text{Points} = \text{Initial points} + \text{Points for this month} + \text{EO bonus} **Initial points = HQ Exp for this year / 50000 + EO points for prevous month / 35. ***E.g. 5,000,000 HQ Exp during the year gives 100 initial points, all EO from previous month gives 22 initial points. **Points for this month = HQ Exp for this month / 1428. Finalized at 22:00 JST on the last day of the month, points gained from 22:00 JST will be added to the next month's initial ranking score. ***E.g. 100,000 HQ Exp gives 70 points. Number of 5-4 runs for 1000 points = 1000 / (3260 / 1428) = 438. **EO bonus is a sum of points for each Extra Operation map (1-5, 1-6, 2-5, 3-5, 4-5 and 5-5, see [[Experience_and_Rank#Extra_Operations.C2.A0.28EX_OP.29|the table]] below). Finalized at 00:00 JST on the first day of the next month at the same time the EOs themselves reset, any EO points gained after 00:00 JST will be added to the next month's initial ranking score. ***780 points for all EO. *Achieving top ranks for each month yield rewards that are distributed in the following month (typically around the middle although it varies). Tiers are top 5, 20, 100, 500. Higher tiers generally have better rewards. **See [[#Past_Monthly_Rewards|the table]] below for rewards for previous months. *Different servers have different degrees of dedication from players. It may be worth finding out how many ranking points your desired rank placement in your server required in the previous month as a guide before making an attempt, as failing to make at least the #500 cutoff means no reward at all even if you used a substantial amount of resources in the attempt; the amount required for some newer servers can be as little as half that of the more hardcore servers. **You can check [[#Experience_and_Rank#Recent_Months_Ranking_Points|the tables]] below for previous months points and https://www.senka.me/ for the current month. *As players also tend to complete some of their EOs at the last possible juncture (after 15:00 JST on the last day of the month) to lull competitors into complacency, players attempting a ranking month should make sure to gain well in excess of the trend of required ranking points displayed to avoid being displaced at the last minute. This practice is colloquially referred to as ''firing the EO cannons''. Extra Operations (EX OP) *Extra Operations maps can be completed once a month. All progress is reset each month. *If you're using API, in order to reset your Extra Operations maps at the beginning of month, you will need to acquire a new API link after midnight JST on the first day of the new month. Reloading the game may be required otherwise. *Clearing these maps will give additional HQ Ranking points, as well as [[Medal|medals]] that are required to make Remodel Blueprints. 4 medals are needed per blueprint. Past Monthly Rewards Recent Months Ranking Points